leagueofrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
- Guest:
Guest: The infamous guest. Anonymous. Mute. Terrifying. Roblox's scourge and blessing simultaneously, the guest is a Robloxian behold. Play as guest if your desire is to be as irritating as possible. Strategy + Combos: - Guest 1st Combo: Safe Chat -> Basic attack -> - Guest 2nd Combo: Anonymity -> Safe chat -> Basic attack - Guest 3rd Combo: Anonymity -> Report abuse -> Basic attack -> Safe Chat -> Basic attack - Guest Signature Combo: Anonymity -> Safe Chat -> Basic attack -> Report abuse -> Basic attack -> Safe chat + Building and Role: Guest is a wanderer disruptor so he is very good in map like Jungle, Crystal Forest, Swamp. He can interrupt, enemies who is farming golems as well as battling with his allies. Guest has high mobility and abilities to slows/stuns players. - As a Carry Wanderer: Guest should buy an Illumina in early games if not then buy a DdoS. Then buy running shoes, then 3 Illuminas, then 2 Expensive Outfits and upgrade/buy 3/4/5 Ghost Walkers. - As a Support Wanderer: Buy a pair of Running shoes, then buy 2 Expensive Outfits, then buy 3 Healing orbs, buy at least 2/3/4 DdoS, then buy Toughness and Resistance depends on your enemies's type. After that buy what ever you want. Tip: Max out Anonymity if you're planning to play carry, max out Report abuse and Safe Chat if you're planning to play support. As a support, your main job is to interrupt enemies farm and prevent enemies team to damage your allies as well as put your team into an advantage state with your abilities to stuns/slows. Also guest has the advantage of being sneaky so use it to determine the fight. Skills + Anonymity: Being anonymous, the guest turns invisible for (duration) seconds. He also gains (percentage) movement speed during this effect. '- Duration:' 1 + 0.2/ability level '- Percentage:' 27.5 + 12.5/ability level + Safe Chat: The guest says a safe chat bothering nearby enemies to deal (damage) damage and slows them by (percentage) for (duration) seconds. Each enemy he hits also reduce the cool down of this attack by 0.5 seconds, because the guest gains energy from annoying people. '- Damage:' 5 + 5/ability level + 25% Hax '- Slows:' 22.5 + 2.5/ability level '- Duration:' 2 + Ignorance: The guest ignores the rules of the League of Roblox. He gains (boost) Toughness and Resistance for himself for (duration) seconds. '- Boost:' 10 + 8/ability level + 15% Hax '- Duration: '''4 Tips: Since Ignorance have short cool down and can be able to stack up if used a lot, so spam Ignorance as much as possible to gains the maximum effects. '+ Report Abuse:' No one is safe from a reporting guest, No ones. He fires a short-range projectile which stun each enemy it hits for (duration) as well as dealing (damage) '- Duration: '0 + 0.75/ability level '- Damage: '''25 + 15/ability level + 50% Hax Base stat: - Health: 192 - Skillz: 6.5 - Hax: 7.6 - Toughness: 9.8 - Resistance: 6.6 - Speed: 15.5 Counters - Using stuns or slows after Guest uses his invisibility can allow for your team to easily finish him off. - More specifically: 1x1x1x1, if a Guest approaches you while playing as 1x1x1x1 you can use your stun then Datamining to drain his defenses. Then follow up with IP Trace to slow him and finish him off. - Less specifically, other tanks. Guest is good for ganking low health targets, but tanks aren't ganked easily. If a Guest makes the mistake of engaging a tank, punish him for it. - Using fire to fight fire: Guess is also classified as a "glass cannon", his "anonymity" allows him to turn invisible and speed up, when he approached you, he will follow up with stuns and slows, so that you can not run or fight back. Best way to fight against a guest, is to destroy him before he do the same to you. Stop him from farming golems, stun him before he stun you, but above all.... you have to KILL or BE KILLED!Category:Characters